Adios Mi Amado
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: —He matado dos amores, uno porque me lo ordenaron y al segundo fue por mi decisión, el Samurái trabajaba para la justicia también —dije mientras que agarraba mi revolver y dejaba a un lado de mi cama la carta, —Nos volveremos a ver mi Samurái —fueron mis últimas palabras, cerré mis ojos y aprieto el gatillo hasta que luego se oye el disparo. Len x Gumi x Gakupo


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de Vocaloid. :D**_

_**Summary**__**: **_—He matado dos amores, uno porque me lo ordenaron y al segundo fue por mi decisión, el Samurái trabajaba para la justicia también—dije mientras que agarraba mi revolver y dejaba a un lado de mi cama la carta, —Nos volveremos a ver mi Samurái —fueron mis últimas palabras, cerré mis ojos y aprieto el gatillo hasta que luego se oye el disparo.

_**Discraimer**__**: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen. Y menos la canción "The Last Revolver"**_

_**Aclaraciones;**__** Pensé en hacer este fic como un Len x Gumi x Gakupo… Puede que cambie algunas cosas. Nunca escuche sobre el supuesto Samurái N°IV. Pero creo que el Samurái que aparece en el video de la canción es Gakupo :D…Nada más que decir comencemos.**_

* * *

_**Adiós Mi Amado**_

_-"Pierrot V" y "El Samurái N° VI"-_

Todo iba bien en la organización "Pere Noel", podría decir bastante bien. La líder de la organización era "Santa", una joven adulta y hermosa pero había más personas que participaban en esto, cada uno teníamos una misión. Una de aquellas misiones lo conocí a él, joven adulto de aproximadamente veintidós años, su cabello era largo y morado al igual que sus ojos, cada uno teníamos un nombre clave. Ese joven tenía el nombre clave como "El Samurai N°VI"

"The Magican VII", era Elluka una hechicera que viajaba por el tiempo en busca de los pecados capitales que se habían esparcido por el mundo también ella era mi maestra, "Pierrot V" era un muchacho de aproximadamente catorce años, de cabello rubio y ojos azulados, su vestimenta tenía que ver con los payasos. El era huérfano cuyo después es adoptado por Julia (Santa). "La Princesa de los sueños III" estaba retirada, por lo que me había dicho "Santa".

Un joven de veinte años cuyo apodo era "El Azul II", la jefa bromeando le decía —"que él nunca iba a tener éxito"—. Yo no era muy alegre que digamos, mi aspecto era algo más frio y vacio. Como que mis sentimientos no estaban, era una asesina que no le importaba nada.

Una noche en donde las estrellas se dejaban notar junto con la Luna, había salido a dar un paseo por el pueblo, llevaba una remera corta y gris que dejaba notar mi panza una pollera del mismo color y que tenía bolsillos. Mi jefa no sabía que salía a caminar por las oscuras calles del pueblo, mantenía mi vista al suelo por unos segundos sentía que alguien más me seguía;

— ¿_Quien será?_ —_pensaba fríamente. _Agarro mi arma que estaba en el bolsillo de mi pollera, miro de reojo y luego volteo apuntando a esa persona con mi arma.

—No me dispares—dijo Lemy levantando sus manos algo nervioso.

— ¿Lemy? —pregunte al mirarlo. — ¿Qué haces por estas calles? —pregunte confundida.

—"Solamente me vine a pasear nada más"—el respondió sonriéndome.

—Está bien—dije bajando mi arma y guardándolo en mi bolsillo.

Lemy me miraba algo serio, el muchacho miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, la brisa calurosa de la primavera, podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían, de mi corazón tan frio sentía latidos raros hacia mi compañero pero los ignoraba.

—"Gumilia, comienzo a sospechar respecto a Magican, se lo advertí a _Santa_ que no confié en ella" —dijo el joven seriamente.

—No, hay que sospechar de nuestros compañeros—dije con una sonrisa sarcástica. El de cabellos rubios me mira y me sonríe como si nada me hubiera dicho, el avanzaba unos pasos hacia mí y yo retrocedía, hasta que me quedo apoyada contra la pared.

—"Eres hermosa, Gumilia"—murmuraba Lemy sonriéndome, hasta que un momento el me besa en los labios. El acariciaba mi rostro hasta que luego yo me separo de él y me voy corriendo del pueblo Rolled-City Lucifenia. Había vuelto a caminar por ese lugar en donde sucedió, "La Revolución" contra la joven reina de catorce años.

No podía creer que el mismo huérfano de cabello rubio me había besado, no me lo esperaba de él. Cuando llego a la organización me cruzo con Elluka, por la expresión de su rostro, preocupada. Me acerco a ella con una sonrisa, ella era mi maestra y le tenía afecto, ambas comenzamos a investigar bien sobre esta organización "Pere Noel".

—Elluka, tenemos que hablar…—dije algo seria, ella me miraba atenta —Lemy, le dijo a Santa que desconfié de ti—

—"Ese niño es un tonto, que trato de advertirle que su propia jefa lo va a traicionar… Lemy quiere ganarse un mejor puesto. Típico"—responde "The Magican" sonriendo irónicamente. Mi maestra comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo a donde.

—"Gumilia, no me veras por aquí…" —fue lo que me dijo ella al desaparecer. Al día siguiente, mi compañero de cabello rubio, había sido ascendido por Julia.

Cuando observaba fríamente a Lemy, sentí que otra persona me miraba y al verlo de reojo era nada menos que "El Samurái", ese joven no me quitaba sus ojos de encima. No me asustaba eso de hecho me ponía algo nerviosa… Algunos de mis compañeros le aplaudían al huérfano, menos yo, Pues por su culpa _Santa mi jefa,_ comenzó a sospechar de mi maestra.

Julia _(Santa)_, le había mandado a una misión al joven rubio de ojos azules y a mí también me mando a hacer una misión pero esta vez era "especial". Caminaba por el mismo pueblo "Rolled City Lucifenia", mi jefa me había mandado a asesinar a una persona, pero nunca supe a — ¿Quién iba a matar esta vez?... —murmuraba cuando entraba a un callejón sin salida, pude ver con mis propios ojos a esa víctima. Era "Pierrot", saco mi arma y le apunto desde una corta distancia.

—"Gumilia… No lo hagas"—me dijo el alterado, en ese momento recordé cuando él me besaba pero esos recuerdos se fue rompiendo cuando él me había comentado su desconfianza ante Elluka, eso cambio mi opinión al respecto, comencé a dormir ese extraño sentimiento que me atraía hacia ese huérfano. Rápidamente aprieto el gatillo y le disparo en su pecho, el caía lentamente al suelo que luego se pinto de ese rojo carmesí de la sangre. Di media vuelta y antes de irme le dije—Tenias que a ver confiado en Elluka, Pierrot— lo dejo solo en el oscuro callejón sin salida. Me oculto detrás de un árbol Sakura, al parecer otra persona llego a ese lugar, un muchacho alto y su cabello largo y morado. Al espiarlo —Es el Samurái—dije en voz baja, este estaba mirando el cuerpo ya sin vida de Pierrot, vi que tenía una pequeña placa de policía y también se quedo mirando el cuerpo de mi ex compañero y luego se fue… Y un pequeño grupo de policías se llevaban el cuerpo de Lemy.

Respiro aliviada, pero escucho algo que quería ignorar —"Hola, Gumilia"—me saludaba con una sonrisa, el estaba a algo distanciado de mi pero luego se acerca poco a poco.

—Hola—dije desviando la mirada, el me tomaba de la barbilla y me mira a los ojos,

—"Sabes eres linda."

—_El es de la justicia… Este sujeto es el traidor_—me quede pensando cuando él me miraba. El muchacho de cabello morado me besa en la frente y luego se retira.

Después de ese encuentro una semana que no tuve contacto con Julia, la última vez que hable con ella fue cuando había asesinado a "Pierrot", pero eso lo he olvidado por completo. Pero si me encontraba con el joven de cabellera morado, el no pertenecía a "Pere Noel" sino que él se había encubierto en esta organización para averiguar sobre la líder _Santa_. Ese hombre era parte de la policía y su misión era investigar.

Cuando salía a pasear con ese hombre, llegue a apreciarlo era amable y cariñoso, la primavera bajo el mismo árbol Sakura me enamore de él…. En el verano, joven me llevo a ver los fuegos artificiales, ambos estábamos con kimonos de diferentes colores y comenzamos a recordar cosas especiales.

En la noche de otoño nos hicimos uno… En invierno, _Santa _se iba enterando de estas cosas por parte de "El Azul", porque ese hombre de cabello azulado me insinuaba cosas cuando una vez me lo cruce, luego me llego un revolver en una pequeña caja rosada. Una carta–"_Gumilia lo sé todo, no huyas de lo que en verdad eres"-_ eso me dejo paralizada.

Agarro ese mismo revolver y me cambio mi ropa, pero antes llamo a ese sujeto con quien era mi pareja. Nos encontramos en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero esta vez las hojas del árbol estaban caídas al suelo, cuyo se había tenido de blanco por la nieve. El Samurái de cabello morado había llegado un poco tarde.

—"¿Que sucede Amor?" —me preguntaba el preocupado. Sin responderle saco mi revolver, —Por favor no me mires con tu mirada dulce—le dije apuntándole, mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas. En mi interior sentía un dolor fuerte.

—Adiós mi amado, Lo siento—dije entre lágrimas. El me iba a decir algo pero aprieto el gatillo y sale la bala que impacta justo en el pecho de mi amado.

Vuelvo a mi casa llorando, me senté en mi cómoda cama y apoyaba mi espalda contra la pared. Lloraba por lo que había cometido, era un error lo que hice pero era mi trabajo y no podía cambiarlo.

—Sí, pudiéramos empezar de nuevo…Me encantaría ir al festival de verano para ver los fuegos artificiales, contigo otra vez—dije agarrando mi arma y apuntándome justo en mi frente.—No te preocupes, nos conoceremos de nuevo muy pronto y promete estar conmigo siempre…. Eso era lo que nosotros nos decíamos—

_Ella se dispara en la frente con el mismo revolver por lo cual había asesinado a su pareja. A su "Samurái N°V_I". _Santa-Julia nunca más supo sobre la joven peli verde, tampoco recibió noticias de la chica…_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Y ¿ qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado ejej :D**_

_**-Sayonara-**_

_**Atte: J.H**_


End file.
